This disclosure relates generally to the field of image processing and, more particularly, to various techniques to generate tone mapping curves for use in image processing.
Tone mapping is the process of remapping gray levels from a first or input image to different levels in a second or output image. In general, there are two approaches to tone mapping: global and local. Global tone mapping refers to the situation where there is a single tone curve that maps input gray levels to output gray levels. Local tone mapping refers to the case where a single gray level in an input image can map to multiple gray levels in an output image depending on the spatial location and configuration of the input image. In practice, tone mapping is generally used to compress the dynamic range of an input (e.g., captured) image to fit into the dynamic range of an output device with the goal of not losing spatial and color details. This usually involves darkening the input image's bright regions and brightening up the input image's darker regions while keeping local spatial contrast intact. Compressing the global tone range and keeping local contrast are conflicting goals, and trying to do both can lead to visible grayscale reversal (e.g., “haloing” around dark or bright image features, or false gradients in the output image). To minimize grayscale reversal, tone mapping operations have traditionally employed computationally costly spatial processing or complex global-local optimization.